Harry Potter Mange Un Ours
by NRG99
Summary: lolz une histoire drole avec des... animaux!
1. L'ours polaire

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Un jour Harry Potter est venue dans l'artique en lisant un journal, en mangeant une pomme et en jouant avec la Wii. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il a fait. Il voit un ours polaire. Il dit : Bonjour l'ours polaire!

Mais c'était pas un vrai ours polaire. C'était Voldemort ! Donc, il tue Harry Potter.

LE FIN

TEEHEE!


	2. J'suis pas un Fuck!

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 2: C'est la Teurie!

Un autre jour Harry Potter est venue dans l'antarctique. Il porte avec lui une pistole à l'eau ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais il la fait. Il voit un pingouin. Il dit : Bonjour monsieur le dauphin. Moi je suis Harrie Potter et toi tu es un phoque!

Le pingouin/dauphin/phoque/ours polaire/quelque chose comme ça dit : Non je ne suis pas un f**k ! Donc le pingouin/dauphin/phoque/ours polaire/quelque chose comme ça tue Harry Potter. Apres Voldemort tue pingouin/dauphin/phoque/ours polaire/quelque chose comme ça, pour faire interressant.

LE FIN

TEEHEE

MARIO TIME !

WTF !


	3. Gandalf pour toujours! C'est qui lui?

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 3: Voldemort (encore une fois)

Une nuit Harry Potter est venue dans le désert. Il a pris une cuillère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça mais il est un idiot. Il voit un serpent avec une baguette magique. Le serpent commande: Vous ne passerez pas! Le serpent pense qu'il est Gandalf pour une raison absurde. NON ! Pas vrai! Il est contrôlé par Voldemort… qui est habillée comme Mario pour une raison absurde.

Le serpent braque une pistole à la tête de Harry, mais Harry a pris un « A hard, black, realistic but not a real gun » et le braque sur la tête de la serpent.

BING ! BANG ! BOOM ! BLAH ! BAD BOY ! BOWSER! WAIT WTF!

C'etait Voldemort.

BANG!

Maintenant il est mort.

Qu'il a lui tué ? On sait pas.

Becquet !

C'était Barry Trotter !

LE FIN

TEEHEE

Attend, c'est qui Barry Trotter ?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 4 : Pour certains raisons chiens figurent en bonne place dans cette histoire

Un jour Harry Potter est venue dans un requin.

« Arrête un peu! »

« Un requin ! On ne peut pas aller dans un requin ! »

« Mais c'est une histoire pour enfants pour l'amour de dieu ! »

« Mais moi je crois pas en le dieu ! »

De toute façon… On revient à l'histoire.

Quand il est venue dans le requin il était beaucoup de chiens et il y était Voldemort et Barry Trotter…

« Mais c'est qui Barry Trotter ! »

« Tais toi et lis l'histoire ! »

Mais soudainement Sirious Black est venu dans le requin.

« Tu veux dire Sirious Noir ! »

« Quoi ! »

« Black est Anglais pour noir ! »

« Mais c'est son nom de famille ! »

Mais Sirious Noir, et je veux dire Black… oh d'accord Sirious Schwarz. Etait mangé par les chiens.

Harry Potter était en train de tuer Voldemort quand la cloche a sonné. L'heure du thé !

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

homeboyJe sais que j'ai terminé la deuxième moitié du dernier chapitre, mais je le ferai. Pour l'instant profiter

Harry Potter et L'ours polaire

Chapitre 5: Le Malédiction de Bellatrix L'étrangler

Un jour Harry est venue dans in club. Mais il n'y a pas de D-J. Donc il part. Mais dans la porte d'entrée il voit Bellatrix L'étrangler.

« Tu vas mourir ! » Elle crie.

« Je vais pas mourir. » Harry dit, mais Bellatrix n'entend pas… mais qu'est qu'elle fait elle touche son œil avec sa langue. Dégoutant.

Harry potter appelle son amie Darth Vader. Darth Vader tue Bellatix L'étrangler.

Le Fin

Psyché !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter et L'ours polaire

Chapitre 7 : Les schtroumpfs démoniaques

Un jour dans un village de champignon. Il y a des schtroumpfs démoniaques et ils veulent tuer Harry Potter parce qu'il a dit que « Your Favorite Martian Music » est homosexuel.

Et ils ont lui tué avec des Bazookas.

Et ils ont pris sa tête et l'a brulé en sacrifice pour le dieu de feu.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci de 1000 hits de mon histoire alors je vais vous montrer un aperçu d'une histoire, je travaille sur appelée BloodLust sujet Greyback Fenrir. Continuez à lire.

-AWSM

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 7: Je ne veux pas mourir !

Un jour Harry Potter est venu dans un cimetière en lisant une journal, en écoutant "Your Favorite Martian Music", en mangeant une poire et en faisant FanFiction. Il voit un zombie. Il dit: Bonjour M. Zombie.

Mais c'était pas un vrai zombie. C'était Voldemort. Donc il l'a donné un coup de fesse avec une tronçonneuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter et l'ours Polaire

Chapitre 8: Puis-je vous tuer?

Un jour Harry Potter est venue dans une école. Il était beaucoup des enfants de la maternelle avec des pistolets.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Maintenant il a dix –sept trous de balle dans sa tête.

Le Fin


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé que je n'ai pas posté autant que je l'ai voulu, mais mon père a tué l'Internet pour que les cinq derniers jours.

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 8: Le retour de Barry Trotter (et des clones?)

Harry Potter était une fois en regardant quelques programmes stupides sur le téléviseur lors Hevy venu et a tiré dans la tête de Harry à plusieurs reprises avec un fusil à canon. Puis Barry Trotter a sorti son coeur et le mangea.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo 'sup. il s'agit d'un spécial de Noël! : P

Harry Potter et l'ours poaire

Chapitre 12: Trick or Treat

Un après-midi Halloween Harry était habillée comme un dinasour qui avait une ressemblance gros pour Frosty the Fuckin 'Snowman. Il ouvrit une porte et iI a vu Voldemort.

"Trick or Treat!" Dit Harry.

«Trick». Voldemort a dit lui tirant dans le visage.

Plus tard, un gamin trouve des bonbons Harry, qui avait un goût de sang pour une raison absurde. "Pas du tout! Je mens Oba-Wan!" "WTF obtenir le baiser de l'ensemble,Guerra-vous putain bâtard. Jeez Je déteste quand il fait ça!"

La Fin

"Pas du tout!" : P

"VOUS certifiable trou du cul!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 10: C'est la bombe!

Un jour Harry Potter était en train de jouer avec une planche à roulettes quand il a vu un policier.

Le policier a dit. « Hé, toi tu ne peux pas aller la ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire quoi faire ! »

Boom !

C'était en vérité un champ de mines.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire  
>Chapitre 18: Peter Petticoat<br>Une nuit, Harry Potter et Cedric Dickery sont allées dans un cimetière. Peter Petticoat tiré d'Harry Potter à trois reprises dans le dos. Puis Cédric Dickery se retourna et demanda. «Que êtes-vous, Peter Petticoat, un homme ou une souris?"  
>"Techniquement, je suis tous les deux."<br>«Oh, allez au diable. Avada Kedavra!"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 13: Noël!

Le jour de Noël est arrivé. Harry Potter ouvre un paquet. "Regarde, j'ai un train."

Àpres Voldemort a ouvré un paquet. «Regardez, j'ai une mitrailleuse!"

"Cool, comment ça marche?"

«Comme ça». Voldemort a déclaré le remplissage de Harry Potter avec 100 trous de balle.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Cette histoire est comme totallement pris de « Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollow Points » mais j'ai mis une nouvelle fin.

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 14: Les fusils de précision

Un jour Harry Potter était venue dans un foret. Il a vue Voldemort qui a demandé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu vie encore? »

« Parce que j'ai des amis… »

« Et? »

« …avec des fusils de précision. »

Mais soudainement il était un tir de fusil et Harry Potter est tombée au sol de foret sans vie.

« Ouai, mais ils travaillent pour moi. »


	15. Indiana Douche

Harry Potter et le Polar Bear

Chapitre 24: Indiana Jones

Un jour, Harry Potter est allé au Pérou et il a vu Indiana Jones. Il allait vers lui. Il semblait qu'il avait couru vraiment vite. Puis Harry Potter a dit. «Hé, Indiana Jones voulez-vous acheter Deathstick?"

"Euh ... non, duh!"

"Très bien. Oh la Merde!"

Ensuite, un gros rocher a eu lui écrasé dans une mare de sang.

La Fin


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter et lóurs polaire

Chapitre 13: Bonne chance treizième fois

Un jour, Harry Potter était à New York. Sa voiture a été volée alors il a dit. «Taxi!"

Puis un camion monstre noir et jaune lui couru. Tout ce qui restait de Harry Potter était un tas de sang.

La plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture a 1-800-MANGE-MA-MERDE

"Pas du tout! :P "

«WTF! Je pensais que j'aivais vous tué votre fils de pute Geurra graisse!"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 26: Champaigne Showers

Un jour, Harry Potter est allé dans un club et il a attrapé une bouteille et a commencé à chanter.

« Secouler cette bouteille et de le rendre ... pop! Aaaaaaaah! Mon oeil Le liège est en mon œil. Sortir-moi de ma misère »

Bang!

Pistolet de Ron Weasley ont commencé à fumer que le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter touchent le sol.

60 ans plus tard dans le ciel ...

« J'ai dit me sortir de ma misère, je voulais que tu prends le putain bouchon hors de mon oeil, pas me tuez! «

« Je t'entends pas. »


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 18: Dans la Russie soviétique ...

Un jour, Harry Potter est passé à Hermione Granger. Elle était debout à côté d'un garçon. Elle a dit. «Salut Harry, il est Viktor Krum. Viktor Krum dire salut à Harry."

«En Russie soviétique caca de vache vous!"

"WTF!"

"Viktor c'était pas très agréable. Dites que vous êtes désolé."

«En Russie soviétique Hermione vous tuer."

«Yah ...»

«C'est bien Harry, je ne vais pas vous tuer."

«Non, dans la Russie soviétique Hermione, vous tuer!"

Puis il a poignardé Hermione avec une lance.

"Viktor pourquoi avez-vous tué Hermione?"

«En Russie soviétique caca de vache vous!"

Puis il a poignardé Harry Potter.

La Fin

Teehee!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 34: Fawkes Saint!

Un jour, Harry Potter entra dans la chambre des secrets et j'ai vu Tom Jedusor.

Tom Jedusor commandait alors le Basalisk de tuer Harry Potter, mais Harry Potter dit. "Vous ne pouvez pas me tuerc ar je suis Gryffondor et l'épée de ma maison sera vaincre vos basalisk."

Plus tard ...

«Je suis en attente!"

"Geez mec, un oiseau peut prendre une merde de temps en temps peut-il pas?"

"Pouah ... Non, duh!"

«Maudits». Fawkes dit en laissant tomber l'épée sur la tête de Harry Potter.

La Fin

Teehee!

"L'heure du thé!"

«Mec, taisez-vous!"

"Jamais dire jamais ...!"

"Pouah!"


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 20: Je suis da bombe!

Un jour, Harry Potter a été la danse au chant dans un club de danse abanded. "Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-boop-bip-bip-bip-bip-bibibibip."

Puis il entendit au même moment. "Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip».

"Pipe bombe stupide, tu as ruiné ma chanson!"

Boom!

La Fin

Teehee!


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 21: C'est le jour des opposées

Un jour Harry Potter est venue dans un foret en mangeant une poire, en lisant un livre et en jouant le PS3. Puis, il a vu Voldemort et il a dit. « Bonjour Voldemort ! »

Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'était un ours polaire, donc il tue Harry Potter.

Le Fin

Teehee !


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 22: 2012

Un jour, Harry Potter est venue en courant dans chambre de Ron Weasley.

"C'est 2012!"

"Oui, je sais."

"On va tout mourir!" Harry Potter a crié en secouant Ron par les épaules.

"WTF, Fous le camp-moi!" Ron a dit en donnant des coups de pied à Harry Potter dans ses testicules, qui a ensuite hurler de douleur, et marcher lentement vers l'arrière. Puis il est tombé par la fenêtre ouverte de Ron.

La Fin

Teehee!


	23. Chapter 23

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire  
>Chapitre 44: Les Arches de l'Enfer<p>

Un jour, Harry Potter est allée en enfer. Il a vu les arches de l'entrée de l'enfer et ses yeux se sont allumés. Il est allé au diable qui était assis entre les arches et il a dit au diable "Un BigMac, un ordre de frites françaises et un milk-shake fraise, s'il vous plait!"  
>"C'est quoi ce bordel?"<br>"Ouais, je sais ... le milk-shake fraise a un goût horrible. Vous savez ce que, en fait je vais avoir un milk-shake au chocolat".  
>"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Ce ci ce n'est pas un McDonalds! "<br>"Mec ... Je suis en attente ... oh, ouais pendant que vous y êtes; en faire un triple ordre de frites."  
>«Gamin, je vous dis une dernière fois. Ce ci ce n'est pas un McDonalds! "<br>"Oui, il est."  
>"Depuis quand?"<br>« Depuis que j'ai dit que c'était. "  
>"WTF, mec."<br>"Vous savez comme on le dit, les costumiers ont toujours raison. Et maintenant me chercher mon Happy Meal et que ça saute! "  
>"Je veux te dire d'aller en l'enfer, si nous n'y étions pas déjà!"<br>«Je suis en attente!"  
>«Maudit sois-tu!"<br>"Phsaw! Quelle que soit! "Harry Potter a déclaré retournement du diable le doigt du milieu.  
>Puis une ombre planait sur Harry Potter.<br>"Qu'est-ce ..."  
>Harry Potter a déclaré regarder un chien à trois têtes. Puis Fluffy avalé Harry Potter vivant.<br>La Fin  
>Teehee!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, pourquoi le peintre arrêter de peindre la pyramide quand elle était une journée nuageuse?  
>«Parce qu'il ne voit pas le point!<br>Tais-toi!

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire  
>Chapitre 24: De ne pas fumer!<p>

Un jour, Harry Potter est allé dans une pyramide. Là, il voit une pancarte qui disait. « Ici c'est une zone sans fumée. »  
>"Phsaw! Quelle que soit!" Puis Harry Potter a allumé une cigarette, mais avant qu'il puisse le mettre à sa bouche quelque chose a commencé l'étouffait. "Oh la Merde!"<br>«On ne fume pas dans la présence de Ramsès le Rot!"Puis il a cassé le cou d'Harry Potter.  
>La Fin!<br>Teehee!


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire

Chapitre 25: Le retour de Ghaddafi

Un jour Harry Potter est venue dans un désert, quand il a vu corps sans vie. « C'est quoi c'est chose idiote, le cadavre de George W. Bush. »

« Ne me confondre pas avec un américaine! » Dit le cadavre.

« Que-ce que c'est… »

Mais il a eu pas de temps de finir parce que le cadavre de Gaddaffi a pris un hache et a coupé la tête de Harry Potter.

Après Gaddapipi a arraché son masque. C'était vraiment Voldemort.

Mais Voldemort a arraché son masque. C'était actuallement enfin vraiment Ggaaddaafffii.

Le Fin

Teehee !


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter et l'ours polaire  
>Chapitre 49: L'idiot<p>

Un jour, Harry Potter joue des jeux vidéos lorsque Ron entra dans la chambre.  
>« Harry! Regardez que ce que j'ai trouvé! "<br>«C'est très bien, Ron »  
>"Tu ne le regardes même pas."<br>«Décrivez-le à moi. »  
>"Eh bien, c'est gris, ressemble à un ananas et il ya de la fumée qui sort d'un trou."<br>"Bon, maintenant fiche le champ et vas jouer avec votre grenade à main et laissez-moi seul, parce que je suis en train de jouer des jeux… vidéo… ?  
>Harry Potter se leva et se débattaient sur la grenade des mains de Ron et a crié. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une grenade à main!"<br>Puis Ron a fondu en larmes.  
>"Vous êtes méchant, Harry!"<br>«Dieu! Parfois, je me demande même pourquoi j'ai même essayé de sauver votre vie! T'es le plus grand idiot de tout la monde.! "  
>Boom!<p>

La Fin

Teehee !


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter Mange Un Ours

Chapitre 27: Tu Sais Rien !

Un jour Harry Potter marchait dans une ville. Il voit un petit enfant et il dit. « Bonjour idiot! »

« Bonjour! C'est quoi ton nom? »

« Harry Potter. »

« C'est quoi le troisième lettre dans l'alphabet? »

« C. »

« Que c'est que j'ai dans les mains? »

« Rien. »

« Ha ! Harry Potter Sait Rien. »

« Tu petit fils d'un… »

Soudainement un asteroïde ecrase Harry Potter dans un bassin de sang.

La Fin !

Lapin !

o.O


End file.
